heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirt Tales
|last_aired = |related = |website = }} Shirt Tales are characters that were created in 1980 by greeting card designer Janet Elizabeth Manco, and were featured on Hallmark Cards greeting cards. The characters were adapted into an animated series for television by Hanna-Barbera Productions, which first aired in 1982 on NBC. Cards Hallmark Cards released the homonymous line of greeting cards with animal characters wearing T-shirts upon which was a message. Those cards were among Hallmark's best sellers at that time, which led the company to team with Hanna-Barbera Productions to adapt the Shirt Tales into a Saturday morning cartoon, which premiered on NBC on September 18, 1982. The card line remained, but faded shortly after the show left broadcast television in 1985. TV series The animated Shirt Tales cartoon featured Tyg Tiger (in orange), Pammy Panda (in pink), Digger Mole (in light blue), Rick Raccoon (in red), and Bogey Orangutan (in green, so called because he spoke using a Humphrey Bogart-style voice). They lived in Oak Tree Park and wore shirts which flashed various brightly lit messages reflecting the characters' thoughts. They spent their time teasing the park custodian, Mr. Dinkel, and battling crime in and out of their hometown of Mid City. They zipped around the world in a vehicle known as the STSST (Shirt Tales' SuperSonic Transport) which could operate as a car, jet, boat, submarine, and other forms of transportation. Though most law enforcement agencies knew of the Shirt Tales as crime fighters by reputation, few people seemed aware that they were talking animals—including Mr. Dinkel, whom the group often had to trick to keep their secret safe. Each episode was divided into two 11–minute segments. After the success of the thirteen episodes in Season 1, ten episodes were created for Season 2. However, the show was semi-rebooted and Kip Kangaroo (in yellow) was added to the cast of characters without context for her joining the Shirt Tales. There is also a difference in leadership among the Shirt Tales, in which for the first season Rick appeared to be the de facto leader, but in the second season is instead Tyg. Also several stories in Season 2 either omit Rick altogether or give him a minor role in the story. The second season also added some superhero elements to the dynamic of the group as well, most notably the color of all their T-Shirts changing to a Bright Red Color when "Shirt Tale Time" is called for. Buck Beaver (in whitish blue) helped the Shirt Tales use a tree as a bridge in "The Big Foot Incident" and helped them build an ark in "Dinkel's Ark". In "Moving Time", four cousins from out west were introduced for this episode only: Prairie Dog Pete (in red with black vest), Fillmore Fox (in green), Violett Skunk (in yellow), and Hoozitz Owl (in lavender). In "Back to Nature", Cubby Bear (in red) helped the Shirt Tales when a wild bear had Mr. Dinkel chased up a tree. Following the initial run on NBC, Shirt Tales aired on CBS during the 1984–1985 Saturday morning season, replacing The Biskitts in their time slot. CBS aired selected episodes from its two-season NBC run until March 23, 1985, when The Biskitts were returned to the time slot for the rest of the 1984–1985 season. On March 23, 1985, Shirt Tales was pulled from broadcast television for good ("Shirt Tales" was airing on CBS at the time), and the Hallmark franchise faded not long after as well. The show continued for a number of years as part of USA Network's "Cartoon Express" and on Cartoon Network, but also continues to be broadcast in selected countries around the world, including Boomerang. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Cast * Nancy Cartwright - Kip Kangaroo (Season 2 only) * Bob Ogle - Digger Mole * Patricia Parris - Pammy Panda * Steve Schatzberg - Tyg Tiger/Rick Raccoon (Episode 4 only) * Ronnie Schell - Rick Raccoon * Fred Travalena - Bogey Orangutan * Herb Vigran - Mr. Dinkel * Bill Woodson - Commissioner (Season 1 only) Additional voices * Richard Balin - (Season 1) * Joe Besser - Elmo the Elephant (Season 1, single episode) * Joey Camen - (Season 2) * Victoria Carroll - (Season 2) * Brian Cummings - * Walker Edmiston - (Season 1) * Marshall Efron - (Season 1) * Bernard Erhard - (Season 2) * Laurie Faso - (Season 1) * Ernest Harada - (Season 2) * Bob Holt - (Season 2) * Buster Jones - (Season 2) * Stanley Jones - (Season 1) * Sherry Lynn - (Season 1) * Tress MacNeille - (Season 1) * Kenneth Mars - (Season 1) * Joseph Medalis - (Season 1) * Howard Morris - Shutter McBugg (Season 2, single episode) * Henry Polic II - (Season 1) * Tony Pope - * Robert Ridgely - (Season 1) * Michael Rye - (Season 1) * Marilyn Schreffler - * R.J. Segall - (Season 1) * Michael Sheehan - (Season 1) * Hal Smith - * John Stephenson - Game Master (Season 1, single episode) * Andre Stojka - (Season 1) * Jimmy Weldon - (Season 2) * Frank Welker - Figby (Season 1, single episode) * Ted Zeigler - (Season 1) Other media There were also two musical book-and-record sets released by K-tel International under the "Castle Rock" imprint: A Song Saves the Park, and Sunrise Surprise. However, both sets use sound-alikes for the voices, and are presented differently from typical read-alongs. DVD release On September 16, 2014, Warner Archive released Shirt Tales: The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1 as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection.The Shirt Tales - 'The Complete Series' of the '80s Cartoon is Now on DVD! References External links * * Category:NBC network shows Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1982 American television series debuts Category:1984 American television series endings Category:CBS network shows Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Hallmark Cards Category:Michael Sheehan